Don't go
by fan2blindspot
Summary: What would happen if someone gave her a good reason to stay? (PS: A little reference to Quantico at the end)


**_OS Blindspot_**

 **Title:** Don't go

 **Characters:** Reade and Zapata

 **Rating:** T/M

Summary: What would happen if someone gave her a good reason to stay? (PS: A little reference to Quantico at the end)

 **Story:**

 _"_ _Jack Keaton offered me a job as a CIA operative. I'm not sure but I think I am going to accept."_  
These words haunted him since he heard them this afternoon in his coworker's mouth. He couldn't believe that she thought to leave. Since the day they worked together they became a family, and Reade couldn't imagine living his life without having her on his side. It's not that he couldn't understand her because he really could. To hell with it, he wanted to go a few months ago. Moreover, a lot of things changed. In fact, in the last months, the team's dynamic was thrown into disorder. Jane and Kurt were married, and they left for Colorado in order to be closer to Bethany. To end Edgar was promoted as deputy director. This new job made him, and his colleagues really happy, but it was a little bit strange to Reade to manage his two best friends. The cops knew that all of these upheavals and the events which came after were affect a lot the young lady. He understood that she needed to change, but the CIA, Langley. It was at nearly 800 miles from New York. When Tasha reunited them to talk about her doubts Edgar didn't know what he should say. He was so surprised and engulfed by so much feeling that he froze. Patterson was shocked too and sad, but after a moment she said that if Tasha was sure that it was what she wanted, she will be happy for her. Moreover, she assured that will don't change their deep friendship. Reade had seen that her friend's support made Tasha feeling better, and he saw the emotion in the wonderful brown eyes of his co-worker when she watched him, but he couldn't give her what she needed, whatever it is. So, he went to his office without a word or a look for his best friend. When he left he heard her whispering his name sadly, like if she went to be heartbroken. Edgar hated himself to hurt her, but he wasn't enough strong to fake, not this time. Tasha was the person he loves the most in this world and the idea to not seeing her every morning, not being at her side made him crazy. God he couldn't imagine not hearing her laugh, not seeing her smile, and not observing her discreetly. Reade felt really pathetic. His best friend, the woman he loved, told him she considered leaving, and all he did was hurt her.

The new assistant director was actually in his office, with a scotch. He observed his agent across the patio door. He would give everything to have Mayfair and Kurt at his side because he really needed their wisdom right now. After a few minutes, he realized that he couldn't find a solution alone, so the young man decided to call his best friend. Some rings later he heard his ex-boss' voice.  
 _"Hi, Weller how are you?"_ Reade asked softly to his friend.  
 _"I am tired but fine. Bethany has a toothache, so we did not sleep really well. However, at the sound of your voice, I guess that it's not to talk about my daughter's sleep that you call,"_ the young father said a little bit intrigued by his friend's attitude.  
 _"You are right. I really need advice."  
"Is it about work?"  
"No everything is fine at the office. We miss you guys, but we work well. Don't worry."  
"That not surprised me so I can easily suppose that it's about Zapata. She told you about Keaton's offer."  
"How do you know that?"  
"I know you, Reade. There is only Tasha who can put you in this state of mine. Moreover, when she started to think about the CIA she called Jane to ask her what she thought about that. According to what I understand by respect to Jane, and after what she lived she didn't want to think about it if she didn't agree."  
"What the new Mrs. Weller said?"  
"She thanked her to her honesty and her loyalty. She said that if Tasha really would want to go she should accept because, for Jane, Zapata is one of the best agents she met. She deserved this recognition. Then they talked about something else, but I don't know what because Jane isolated her. Women' stuff I suppose."  
"Patterson's reaction was the same. I really would like to be capable of that but unfortunately, I wasn't. I hurt her. You can't imagine how much I'm feeling miserable for doing that."  
"Listen I understand what you feel, but this is not something I'm good for so I will call Jane. Tasha talked to her so she will be able to give her opinion."_

Kurt went to the living room, explained the situation to his wife and put the loudspeaker. _  
"So, if I understood well you screwed up and you need advice because you don't know how to fix it?"_ The brunette summarized the situation easily and quickly. _  
"Yes, it's that. I know you have more important than that to do, and me too but you said that if I needed I can call. This time it's necessary if I don't want to do another mistake."  
"Don't worry I understand. I know it's private but why did you react like that? You are friends and you want her to be happy. Why are so disturbed at the idea she leaves? This job is an excellent opportunity for Tasha to do what she loves, to feel useful. Or maybe there is something more between you,"_ Jane suggested absolutely not ingeniously. She didn't need the answer to know that her friend was crazy in love with the young Hispanic as she was of her husband. She knew that since the day she met all of them. _  
"I don't know. I believe I don't want her to leave. I can't imagine going to the office every morning without seeing her, not being team up with her or not going to take a drink with her after a hard day. I can't imagine my life without her, "_ Reade admitted relieved. He kept all of this since a year maybe more, so it felt good to talk to someone. _  
"Talk to her. Tell her how you feel,"_ Jane said without any hesitation. _  
"Are you kidding me? She will believe that I'm crazy and that going to be awkward. I don't want to ruin what is remaining to us. If she felt something to me she could tell me. Anyway, Tasha only sees me as a friend."  
"She could tell you what and when? What's going on Reade? Talk,"_ the young woman ordered resolutely. She felt that her friend needs to confide in someone, and she wanted to help her colleagues. Moreover, she knew that his feelings were shared. When she had Tasha on the phone, and she confessed being in love with her partner. She said it was one of the reasons which put her to leave because she couldn't fake anymore. Jane didn't take care of other business usually, but she didn't want her friends to miss happiness and love. _  
"We kissed twice."  
"She never talked to me about that. Tell."  
"It's crazy how much as Tasha as you can be curious it's not surprising that you guys are so close,"_ Kurt announced to his wife. _  
"Come on you want to know just like me."  
"It's not wrong,"_ Weller laughed. Reade was smiling at his friends' interaction. He really wanted to have this kind of relationship with someone, with Tasha. _  
"The first time was after Sandstorm operation. She pushed me away. When I went back to work we reached an agreement about the fact that we were just friends and we moved on. The second was at your wedding. There is love in the atmosphere. This was a magic day, but we were only in a romantic mood that's all, no more no less. We never talked about that kiss, but I can't stop thinking about this and she is a little bit reticent with me since that night."  
"Ok you really should talk to her,"_ the Weller's said at the same time. _  
"Are you sure guys?"_ Edgar wondered troubled by his friends' trust. _  
"Absolutely, listen I know Tasha and after what you said I understand a few things better. So, believe me when I say that if she feels nothing about you, your relationship wouldn't be so complicated, equivocal and intense. We talked a lot when she called and even if I can tell you everything because it's her private life I can assure that she doesn't want to leave New York. However, after the last two years, she needs changing, she needs to build something. Honestly, I think she just needs a good reason to stay and I really think that can be you. You can be a good reason. With her abilities, she can find a good job everywhere in the city. She doesn't have to leave to change her work,"_ Jane insisted on Reade. _  
"In all the case you need to talk to her. You need to apologize and to say her that if you reacted like that it's because you are sad because of her possible departure,"_ Kurt advised. _  
"Yes, I have to apologize. I don't want her to suffer or to think that I want something else than her happiness. Thanks for everything really but I have to go I have a lot of work."  
"Yes, you have but don't thank us we are friends it's absolutely normal,"_ Jane replied kindly. _  
"Call us when you want. It's not because we are at more than thousands of kilometers that we are not a family anymore,"_ Kurt added. _  
"Call us when you tell her."_

The three peoples exchanged a few banalities and hanged up. Reade finished his drink, took a deep breath, and gathered all his bravery to go to see his colleague. He was going out of his office and searched her in the open space, but he didn't find her. She wasn't in Patterson's lab, so he found his way to the locker-room, praying that she did not leave. He felt relieved when he heard his colleagues' voices but guilty too because he could feel Tasha's pain in her voice. Edgar went inside noisily to not surprise them. They turned over him and he gave them a sorry look. He didn't move to give them the time to finish chatting.  
 _"I am going to let you talk but don't forget what I say, Tash'. You deserve to be happy. It's the only thing which really matters. If you need, call me,"_ the blond whispered to her friend. She gave her a kindly look and found her way to the exit but before leaving she stopped her to say something to Reade.  
 _"I truly understand why you reacted like that, but you hurt her. Go to fix your mess and please talk to her honestly or you will lose her forever."_

The young man smiled to thanks her and after taking a deep breath again he went to be set up opposite to Tasha. They looked at each other into the eyes without saying a word, intimidated by the intensity of the other's look. It was a quiet discussion where tenderness, love, and desire were mixed but also fear, anger and regret. There was so much feeling in one exchange that the beautiful brown head was speechless. She didn't know what she should say or think. More than that she didn't know what he felt. Two or three minutes later Reade decided to talk.  
 _"Tash' I'm sorry, truly. I was surprised and I didn't know what I had to do. I hurt you and I'm feeling guilty. I really want to be forgiven."  
"You are an ass I hope you know that?"_ Zapata asked him as gently as sadly.  
 _"I am the biggest idiot of all the earth. I am so sorry again,"_ Reade repeated.  
 _"I know,"_ the young woman whispered with a weak smile.  
 _"How can I be forgiven?"_ He inquired again to be sure that she understood how much he felt guilty. Tasha smiled touch by her friend's face. She was not mad. She knew that Edgar never hurt her intentionally, but Patterson was right. They really needed to talk.  
 _"Let's get a drink."  
"What?"  
"Let's get a drink. We didn't spend time only together for a long time. Moreover, we will be able to talk."  
"Good idea."_

The two coworkers recovered their stuff into their locker and left the office in the direction of Reade's car under Patterson's surveillance. She observed them walking side by side, kindly. When she saw the tender and worried look that Reade gave to his best friend the computer specialist smiled. One way or another, these two wouldn't play cat and mouse anymore. One way or another, things will change. The drive took ten minutes. They were quiet, completely lost in their minds. They both hesitated between protecting their actual relationship or taking the risk to share their feelings. When they arrived, Reade went out of the car and went to open his partner's door. Despite the surprise, she smiled touched. Tasha knew that her best friend wasn't the kind of man who wants to dominate a woman. No, if it was coming to him it was only chivalry and pure kindness. The fact was that felt really good to get carried away in without any anxiety or doubt. The two young people walked into one of their favorite bars, sat next to the counter and ordered two beers. They started to talk about everything and nothing like if nothing happened. Only Zapata was troubled by this story. Should she join the CIA? Should she leave her family? Should she leave Reade? Just for what seems an attractive job. After all, she could find a job everywhere in the city. The young woman wondered too about her best friend's reaction. Why did he act like that? Even if that hurt her she found hope again, hope that maybe something was possible, hopes that what happened after Sandstorm's ambush and the wedding weren't incidents but real events. The only time when she reacted like that was about Reade's Quantico transfer. The idea of losing her best friend, the only person who made her feel safe and loved, made her being crazy. The simplest was asking him. The Hispanic took her courage in both hands.  
 _"We need to talk about what happened this afternoon,"_ the young woman announced. It was weird to notice how scared she was.  
 _"I know and I am truly sorry. I never want to hurt you. It's the latest thing I want,"_ Edgar confessed smiling sadly. He felt her anxiety, but he didn't know the reason.  
 _"Why?"_ She asked him perplexed.  
 _"What?"  
"Why my departure affects you so much? Why did you act like that? Langley is not on the other side of the world and why did we argue so much? I know that we care about each other but why couldn't we communicate normally?"_ The young woman said that really quickly. It was only a little part of what she felt but Tasha didn't entrust easily so it was a beginning.  
 _"We sucked in communication, particularly when it's important. Tash' all I want is your happiness. It's the only thing which matters so if you want this job, take it. Only I can't say you are not going to miss me. Because I will miss you a lot,"_ Edgar admit at the same time he took her hand. He watched _her tenderly and lovingly.  
"Honestly I don't know if I am going to take the job but if I leave I would miss you too. It's hard for me to imagine doing my job without you,"_ Zapata added deeply touched.  
 _"Are we good?"  
"We are perfectly good. When you said that you wanted to go to Quantico I didn't react well. I think we are really bad at communication." She_ laughed slowly.  
 _"Let's make a toast, to our friendship"  
"Cheers!"_ She smiled lovingly

The two young people kept talking more relaxed, but they were more equivocal too, like during every moment they had alone. They flirted, skimmed past each other. They smiled and teased each other. Moreover, the alcohol made falls their inhibitions and their boundaries. Reade was more relax, tactile, and attentive. That made Natasha's happiness and she enjoyed the moment and forgot her fears. Three hours later they were drunk and they both knew that it was time to go home.  
 _"I don't think it's a good idea to take the car,"_ Edgar said with shiny eyes.  
 _"I agree with you. You know what you don't live really far. I bring you home,"_ Tasha proposed because she felt better than him.  
 _"But and you?"  
"I will call a cab."_ She smiled at his concern. Even if he was drunk he cared about her more than he cared about him. She was drunk too but less than him and she thought that walking a little could be good. The two coworkers left the bar and Tasha felt surprised by the freshness. Edgar saw it immediately and put his jacket over her shoulders. The brown head wanted to protest but when she saw the softness of his look and felt his arm staying on her shoulders she couldn't resist anymore. Tasha was only capable of enjoying the moment.  
"Thanks." She whispered blurred by the fact that he didn't move his arm. However, she didn't want him to break the contact. The alcohol made her forget all of her worryings.

They walked quietly for ten minutes and they saw a park. Tasha knew this place very well and unconsciously she stopped and smiled.  
 _"What happens?"_ Reade ask caught.  
 _"It's nothing. We went here with my brothers to play pirates, firefighters or cops and robbers. I loved to go on the_ _swings. I had the feeling that I flew. It felt good to forgot all of our problems."  
"It seems to be a good memory."  
"Yes, it is. They are probably the only good memories of my childhood."_ She said it a little bit sad. This period of her life was awful and even if it was past it was always hard to live with that.  
 _"Come with me!"  
"What do you want to do?"  
"I want to be a child again"_

When they arrived in front of one of her favorite places a lot of good memories came back in her mind. It was quite nice to remember that even if her childhood was hard she was happy. It was _everything she needed now.  
"You are crazy I hope you know that. You are crazy and totally drunk,"_ the young woman said. She was stunning. He found her beaming like she made everything shine around her. They walked quietly to the swing and sat side by side. Natasha observed the sky and he observed her tenderly. The cop could see that she was lost in her mind. Kurt and Jane's departure, CIA proposal and now all of these memories made her think a lot. He did it too. Reade couldn't forget her possible departure and he couldn't accept it. Finally, if it made her happy he would fake, for her. But the fact was he couldn't do without these moments, these moments when it was just them.  
 _"What are you thinking about?"_ Reade asked her softly. The young woman smiled and looked at him lovingly.  
 _"The last time I came year I was ten. It was in the middle of December and it snowed. Exceptionally my mother was sober and in a good mood. She decided to bring us here to have a little family time. We played and laughed all day. For the first time since my father left us, we were happy. It was the last too."  
"I am sorry."  
"Don't be. It feels good to remember that even if life is hard, being happy is not impossible. Moreover, it summarizes well the past three years."_  
They looked at each other during a moment and Reade stood up.  
 _"You seem tired we should go"  
"Yeah, it's been a long day."_  
The two young people left the park and made their way to Reade's apartment. Instinctively Edgar put his arm over her shoulder again and she enjoyed the feeling without thinking about the consequences. They walked peacefully during something like fifteen minutes and arrived in front of Edgar's building. Like he didn't want her to go he asked her clumsily.  
 _"Do you want to take a last drink or a coffee if you want? I think I have some jus. We could eat something too. I know it's late."  
"A beer and maybe something to eat seems great,"_ Natasha smiled happily to stay with him a little bit longer.

Usually, she never let herself go like that. She would be scared about not controlling her act and letting her feelings leading her. Only the alcohol and this intense day they became to live exacerbated her irrepressible desire to be close to him. They made their way to the apartment, took beers, food and sat in the couch to talk. They discussed during a moment and they never stopped flirting helped by the vapors' alcohol.  
 _"I really had a great night,"_ Tasha confessed with happy eyes and a hand over her partner's arm.  
 _"I had a great night too."_ He whispered blurred by the situation. The desire of kissing her was stronger than ever. All of his usual feelings for her were out of control and he couldn't think correctly. His corporal temperature became hotter when he saw her massaging her neck and nibbling with a tired expression.  
 _"Do you have a neck-ache?"  
"It's just stiffness. We trained hard with Patterson today,"_ the Hispanic answered smiley. Suddenly a crazy idea came in his mind.  
 _"Turn toward me."  
"What?"  
"Turn toward me you are not going to regret it. It's going to relax you."_  
The young woman turns and lifts her hair to make his friend's task easier. She shivered to the idea of feeling his hand on her skin. They were never been so close but tonight everything felt so different.

The cop put delicately his hand on her neck, his thumbs on the back of her head. In the same time, he enjoyed her amazing perfume. He traced some small circle from her neck to her shoulders, lifting her blouse. He brushed her lovingly, approaching her a little more every time, enjoying the softness of her skin. More he felt her body getting relax under his touch more his gesture became tender. The pretty brunette was completely transported to another world. She felt the breath of his partner in her neck, the softness of his caresses. All her muscles relaxed and gradually a gentle heat invaded her. More the time passed more the young woman felt herself lose her mind. Normally she would have stopped everything because of her fears but this time she didn't have the strength. She loved how he treated her, the way he took care of her, made her laugh, the way he caressed her. At that moment nothing mattered anymore. They were in their bubble. All the hidden feelings came back to the surface and the desire of the Hispanic kept increasing. The rub meant to make her feeling better had turned into a soft caress on her skin and she liked it. Seeing that his teammate did not reject him Edgar could not resist and place a light kiss on her left shoulder. Then gently he reiterated the operation right up to her ear.  
 _"Edgar"_ She moans submerged in long shivers of pleasure while biting her lip.  
 _"You are so beautiful."_ He whispered, continuing his sweet kisses. The young woman turned around troubled. It had been an eternity since a man talked to her like that. Reade pulled her close to him, ran his hand through her hair and kissing her tenderly. At the touch of his lips, the brunette thought she dreamed. This kiss was as sweet and tender as passionate. Their tongues intertwined in a sensual broom, searched each other, twirling with perfect synchronization. Their hands were wandering around, discovering the bodies so often desired. Tasha had landed on her partner's lap, her legs on both sides of his body, her hands on his neck. The brunette could do nothing but enjoy the feeling of fullness that carried her. She was no longer able to think coherent since she felt Edgar's lips on her skin. Reade had placed his hands in the back of his partner allowing them to travel according to the groans of the young woman. Sometimes he passed them under his shirt, enjoying the softness of her skin, the scent of her hair. After a few minutes, the two young men had to separate to catch their breath and Zapata panicked as he realized what had happened.  
 _"Oh my god, that's not true. I'm sorry but it's not really a good idea,"_ she stammered, still troubled by what had happened.

The Hispanic got up hurriedly and reunited her stuff as quickly as possible without looking at her friend for fear of cracking. The truth was that she had loved that kiss, that embraces, but Natasha was terrified. They were both under the influence of alcohol. Although she had clear ideas and she was dying to go further, the policewoman was not sure that her colleague felt the same way. They were working together, and she would not stand to see him every day if things went wrong. Edgar was stunned by his partner's reaction. He did not understand her. Zapata had kissed him warmly. She had responded to his advances without pushing him back. She even seemed to appreciate that and suddenly nothing. What intrigued him the most was the fear he had read in her eyes as she got up. Unable to stand the situation the deputy director went to her and succeeded just before she passed the door. The young man closed the door before she came out, forced her to turn around and pulled up against the door. He started to stroke her cheek tenderly.  
 _"Don't go,"_ he murmured in a small breath. He couldn't support to see her running again.  
 _"What?"_ She whispered, her heart pounding at 100 per hour, unable to move because of her trembling legs. The emotions were just too strong to be hiding.  
 _"Don't go,"_ Edgar repeated just before closing the gap between them to kiss her again. This kiss was fiercer, more passionate. Reade slammed her against the door and put his hands around her waist to enjoy the softness of her skin. Tasha dropped her jacket and her bag; put her arms around her partner's neck. Damn the consequences, she said to herself. She would take care of this later. Now the pretty brunette could do nothing but throwing herself into this embrace, delight in all the delicious sensations that crossed her body. Edgar, unable to restrain his desire any longer, made her sit on the furniture at the entrance and began to kiss her neck again. The young man had understood that it was her weak point and he was planning to use it. The policeman wanted to make this night unforgettable because she deserves it. He went back to her ear, sensually tracing a path through her lips, pinching her skin in the process and nibbled her lobe. Zapata, moaning with pleasure, began to unbutton her lover's shirt, playing with each button, placing her lips on every patch of skin discovered. The two young people began undressing each other while heading towards the room without ceasing to kiss each other. Their lips were as if they were magnetized, unable to detach themselves so much their contacts were pleasant.

They arrived in the bedroom both in their underwear. He put her on the bed like she was the most precious thing in the world, placed him over her and admired her. Tasha was overwhelmed by so much desire and she literally turned into jelly when he kissed her again. They stayed like that for a few minutes then she felt that he unclipped her bra. Only two seconds after she felt his lips on her breasts. He chewed them, lapped them and kissed every parcel of her wonderful body. He excited her boobs with his lip, his tongue, his finger and even all his hand. Zapata was completely stunned by all of this sense. His caress, his hands and his lips on her skin made her crazy. Edgar kept kissing her along her stomach and went down to kiss her sensitive point. During several minutes with his fingers and tongue, he took care of her clit. The young woman felt in another world. The pleasure radiated in all her body. All she could do was moaning and screaming of pleasure. It didn't take time to her to meet ecstasy and an unbelievable orgasm went through her body. It was better than everything she felt before. When he saw her relaxing the young man went to her head and kissed her tenderly. Tasha could feel his erection, so she decided to remove his underwear to take his penis in her hands. Reade groaned of pleasure at this contact. He never stopped to caress her body at the same time he enjoyed Tasha's caress. Knowing that he will not resist during a long time he spread her legs and quietly he asked her permission. Then he penetrated her slowly and gently. He stopped to give her the time to adjust. When she felt him inside of her she screamed deeply and frankly. No of her previous lover wasn't so tender and attentive with her. Usually, their pleasure was their priority not her but with Reade, it was totally the opposite. He only took care of her. He was tender, sweet and soft. He made her feel loved, beautiful and safe again. He started to move slowly and kissed her at the same time. Zapata lost her mind again. The feelings were so exhilarating she never knew that before. Tasha tied her legs around Edgar's waist to make things easier. They moved in perfect harmony without breaking the look. Edgar could fell Tasha's nails in his back skin, but it only made things more pleasurable. More the time passed more their inside fire became intense. Their movements became messier and their moaning transformed in a real scream. Their kiss and their looks were full of love. Soon they weren't able to resist and when Edgar felt the intimate walls of his lovers tighten on him he reached to the seventh heaven. At the same time, the young woman was carried by her second orgasm. After descending from their cloud, the two young men collapsed next to her and fell asleep, their mind still clouded by pleasure and alcohol.

The next morning Tasha was the first to wake up. Her head hurt like hell and she couldn't remember anything. Everything was blurred after the bar. She wanted to turn on her left side, but she felt a body next to her. She obviously had sex last night. Little by little she opened her eyes and the young woman realized that she was in an apartment she knew. The brunette started to look at her sleeping partner. He was naked like her. She put her fingers on her neck; her lips and she suddenly remember everything: their talk, the walk, the park, their kiss. She remembered that Reade asked her to stay and the wonderful night after that. Zapata confessed that was the better night she ever had. It was so wonderful. Reade was sweat, soft, tender, considerate and attentive. Nobody treated her like that was one of the reasons why she loved him. Whatever happened he was always adorable and sweat. Only this amazing night was caused by alcohol. The brown head couldn't see another explanation because Edgar couldn't be in love with her. It was impossible. It was exactly like after Sandstorm ambush and she couldn't support the same kind of end. When he said that their first kiss was because of the pain med she felt so broken. Tasha couldn't live that again. She couldn't wait for him to wake up and hearing him saying that this night was a mistake. Rapidly she dressed and took all of her stuff. Tasha prepared to go but when she saw him so peaceful the young woman had qualms. She really wanted to go back to bed and curled up in his arm, but she couldn't. However, the brunette didn't want to leave like that. Usually, that not bothered her to leave without a world but this time with it was different. Moreover, he will want to talk so leaving a note seemed like a good idea. Zapata wrote her message rapidly and left the apartment.

When Reade woke up twenty minutes later he felt like her. He took a few minutes to gather his thoughts and then he remembered everything. Obviously, he didn't regret what happened because of his love for Tasha. Only he regretted the way that happened. They didn't talk. They just drank and let their bodies talk. They slept together and it was absolutely wonderful, but he didn't think his best friend had the same feelings because she left. The young man went to take a shower then went to take breakfast. When he arrived in the kitchen he saw his partner's note. Despite his fear, he started to read the message. _Reade last night was amazing. For the first time since a very long time, I felt home and safe. I know I left and you probably wondering why. The truth is I didn't have the strength to hear you saying that this night happens because of the alcohol. I didn't have the strength to hear you saying that what happened this night wasn't real because to me it was more than a beautiful mirage. I know you and I know that you will want to fix this. Only we both changed, and I can't live the same situation after Sandstorm ambush. This time I just can't fake so please when we will see each other at the office let's ignore what happened to move on, Tasha._

His feelings were shared he couldn't believe it. The cop couldn't realize that his partner was really in love with him. He sat during a couple of minutes to read the message again. After a while, the young man understood that his friend must suffer from the situation as much as he had suffered in the past. He understood that he should go to see her immediately. He went to Tasha's apartment without thinking about what he will say to her. After twenty minutes he arrived in front of the building and he noticed that her car wasn't here. He thought for a few seconds and then knew where she was. She had gone to a place where she felt good and safe. A place that reminds her that nothing is ever lost and that happiness is closer than we could imagine. Without hesitation, he took his car and went to the park they had visited last night. At the end of what seemed to him the longest drive of his life, the young assistant director arrived at his destination. He went to the swings and watched for a few minutes, making sure not to be seen. The young woman had changed her clothes. She now wore blue jeans, a simple white long-sleeved sweater, and ankle boots and a leather jacket. Her chocolate square was smooth but left loose so that her hair fell on her shoulders. She was so beautiful that it was almost unreal. Tasha was sitting in the same place as the day before and was swinging mechanically, completely lost in her thoughts. Reade went to her noisily to not surprise her and sat down beside her. Zapata smiled slightly, barely surprised at his presence. Of course, he was going to talk to her despite her note.  
 _"Can you tell me why I'm not surprised you are here despite I wrote that I didn't want to talk about it?"_ The pretty brunette questioned sarcastically.  
 _"Probably for the same reason that I found you without difficulty,"_ the policeman retorted, turning his head toward her.  
 _"If I asked you this it was because there was a reason. Our relationship, what we have, is far too precious. I do not want to ruin everything because of how I feel,"_ Natasha said, lowering her head sadly. Determined to make her understand that what she felt was reciprocal Edgar went up to her swing, stood a few inches from his teammate and forced her to stop. The most delicately in the world he leaned toward her, put two fingers under her chin, lifting her head and he gave her a tender kiss. Tasha ran her hands around his neck and let her went to this delightful embrace without thinking. He tried to convey all the love he felt for her, without rushing her, gently. He wanted her to understand how much she meant to him. After a moment they had to separate for lack of air. Front against forehead they resumed their breaths then Edgar began to speak.  
 _"I know you don't want to talk but you just have to listen. This night was not an error due to alcohol on the contrary. Although things did not go as I would have liked it was wonderful. The truth is I love you, Tasha. I'm in love with you and if I behaved like an idiot yesterday it's only because the idea of living without you is inconceivable to me. I was wrong when I told you that it was because of painkillers that I kissed you the first time and even more not to tell you everything last night. The only thing I regret about this night is that you woke up thinking that I did not feel anything for you."_ He said relieved. He had never felt so happy.  
 _"So, it was real?"_ The young woman asked troubled. She did not realize that her feelings were reciprocal. She had never hoped.  
 _"Oh yes, believe me, it was all that is real, and it was amazing."  
"In many ways,"_ the pretty brunette said, smiling maliciously.  
 _"You know I thought about the CIA and although I have no desire that you leave all that matters to me it's your happiness so if you want to go we will find a way to make it work. You do not have to worry  
about our relationship."  
"It's really sweet but I've already called Keaton to refuse his offer. I really thought when I said that I needed to advance at the professional level only I realized that the CIA is not the right way to do it. I love you Reade and I don't want to leave. For the rest I would say we are in New York it does not lack opportunities."  
"I am really happy to hear that." The_ two lovers began to kiss each other lovingly. They then left hand in hand for a romantic ballad.  
 _"Did you want breakfast?"_ The brunette suggested a few minutes after leaving the park.  
 _"I still have a hangover but why not that can be nice,"_ the policeman replied with a smile.  
 _"What you really have?"_ Zapata quipped gently  
 _"So tell me that you do not have a headache after last night."  
"Yes, I have."_ They laughed and headed for a cafe happier than ever. Even if their future remained vague they were sure that together they could face everything.

 **Epilog**

A little more than a year passed since the famous night. Jane and Kurt lived in New York again. The young woman discovered that she had a seventeen years old daughter and she did everything to found her with her husband and friends' help. After a lot of research mother and daughter were reunited again. Moreover, the couple decided that it was better to come home, their real home. Allison understood really well, and they found an agreement to Bethany. Jane worked for the FBI as a consultant in Kurt's new team. Together they worked to help the victims of human trafficking. Patterson, after all the pain she went through, quit the FBI to lead a company which made apps for phones. Reade was still a respected deputy director of the New York office. Tasha found her path in life too. She still worked for the FBI, but she was transferred in an off-book team leading by Owen Hall. From now on she worked with Alex Parrish, Shelby Wyatt, Ryan Booth, Harry Doyle, and Jocelyn Turner. They did special and unconventional operations to keep the USA safe. She truly loved her new job and her new coworkers became really good friends. Frequently she did girl's night with her new female coworkers, Patterson and Jane. It happened that new and old friends had dinner or worked together. Reade and Zapata, after all this year to play cat and mouse, were happier and in love more than ever. The couple lived together and became slowly familiar to not working together anymore. That made her closer and every night the reunions were more passionate. Edgar couldn't imagine living without his girlfriend so a few weeks ago he asked some advice to Kurt because he wanted to propose to Tasha. He wanted to do it when they will go to France to their vacation in a couple of weeks. Everything was perfect and the FBI elite world and it was sure that Tasha never would want to leave again.


End file.
